


Life are the Moments in Between

by peoriapeoria



Category: The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: For Science!, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peoriapeoria/pseuds/peoriapeoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let's see what's going on in the Firehouse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life are the Moments in Between

**Author's Note:**

  * For [james](https://archiveofourown.org/users/james/gifts).



> James deserved a present and provided a prompt. This was the result, and I was told to post it Now!

Peter looked for Egon in both labs, swinging the doors in with a flourish. Janine had argued that the research animals deserved a safety wall between them and explosions. They'd been so very lucky when they hired and then made a partner of Winston.

Egon wasn't in either. Peter closed the door for the life sciences and walked through the grand temple to physics and chemistry. He slid open the door to the couch, now exiled on the other side of a window wall. He sat down, looking in the labs.

There were several lights on in among the cages and tanks. Wow, there were a lot of frogs. Egon had branched out from fungi to amphibians as more active pets, though he did proclaim it research.

That's when Peter noticed the glasses. Egon's glasses. The glasses that kept the world in focus, and without which Egon had to head toward the light and clap. What had Egon done now?

Peter was careful going into the lab, making sure there wasn't some ghost he was about release or contagion. Egon was not sprawled out of sight on the floor, but those were his glasses. There were frogs out, and it was a good thing they were bright red, orange; they looked like the funny tomatoes Ray had started bringing back when he went to the swap.

Peter started picking them up off the floor and setting them on the counter. He had no idea which went where. Was that frog looking at him?

Now, Egon had over the years done some weird things, werechicken being among them. Could he have turned himself into a frog? Peter washed his hands and then had to pull frogs out of the sink. Egon wouldn't be happy he'd been touching the frogs with salty hands, but it had been an emergency, stepping on one would be much worse.

Peter tried to set up a way for Egon to make himself known. Frog mazes however weren't something Peter knew much about. The frogs liked to stand on each other, and he just hoped they weren't mating. They'd do that in the water, right?

Eventually, Peter decided to fall back on plan L. Kissing frogs was nobody's plan B.

"Peter, what are you doing?"

He turned from the frog in hand and looked at the bullfrogs before noticing Egon standing in the doorway.

"Where were you?!" Though, he looked Egon over and he thought Art Museum. "You switched glasses before you left."

"Yes." Egon looked at Peter. "How many of them had you determined weren't princes?"

"Probably some of them aren't princesses, just law of averages."

"I'll change and we'll get everyone back into their homes."

"Don't I get a kiss?"

Egon gave him a look. Right, his mouth was pretty filthy. He was surprised when he did get a top of the head nuzzle. "Sorry, the rest of you, this booth is closed."


End file.
